Coffee Cups and Park Benches
by spangledout
Summary: Blaine is feeling down, a stranger brightens his day. One-shot


**So I have been writing this over quite a long time and I finally figured out how I wanted to end it. It's not great but it's pretty cute!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe what had happened. He felt numb, unattached from the world, yet so, so relieved.

Water drizzled softly over him as he sat on a random park bench in a random park. If he were to look up from staring at the ground, he would notice how beautiful his surroundings were in this weather. The water made the world look misty, a thin veil draped over everything.

But Blaine Anderson didn't see any of that as he sat on his random park bench in his random park and stared at the ground between his feet for several hours. He didn't even notice when the sky slowly started to dim and a few tiny pin-pricks of light could be seen twinkling above. He didn't notice any of this until he was suddenly jolted out of his haze by a pair of fabulous boots appearing in front of him.

He stared at them for a few moments before slowly drawing his eyes upwards, taking in the man before him. Tight, dark jeans, navy coat, flash of bright blue underneath, pale skin, blue-no green-no grey-whatever they are eyes, perfectly styled hair, outstretched arm, coffee cup.  
Blaine frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side, curious about the coffee cup held out towards him. He gazed up, questioningly.

"Take it." The voice of an angel. Blaine still didn't quite understand. "It's not poisoned or spit in or anything, I promise. I just picked up the wrong cup and you look like you could use it."

Blaine looked at the cup wearily for a minute then stretched his arm out and took it.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Saves me having to waste perfectly good coffee. Besides, I'm sure Trevor would have wanted you to have his medium drip."

Blaine, once again, furrowed his brow in confusion then caught sight of the name scrawled along the side of the cup.

"Well, if Trevor doesn't mind..." Blaine trailed off after his weak attempt at humour. The man turned and sat down next to him, his hands stuffed into his coat.

"I love this weather. There's not enough rain for it to ruin my hair, or clothes but it's enough to make it look beautiful. Not many people stop to look though." The stranger mused, staring out over the park.

"I have to admit I didn't notice." Blaine said, taking the chance to take in his surroundings. He took a sip of the coffee and sighed in satisfaction.

"Coffee makes everything better."

"It does, indeed." Blaine agreed, he glanced over at the man next to him. He seemed to be lost in thought, just sitting there, staring off into nothing. "What brings you to this park bench?"

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

"I come to this bench every day." Blaine frowned.

"What if it's taken?"

"I make the person or persons feel incredibly awkward until they leave. That or use the 'my name is written on it' excuse." The man beside him said.

Blaine twisted around to try and find writing. His eyes caught the plaque by his shoulder.

_To my beautiful blackbird,  
Always let your star shine, Kurt.  
In loving memory of Elizabeth Hummel._

"Nice to meet you, Blackbird." Blaine was pleased when the stranger chuckled.

"Clever, Trevor. Oh my god I can't believe I just rhymed that."

Blaine laughed.

"It's Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He held his hand out.

"Kurt Hummel, as I'm sure you already figured out."

His skin was so soft that Blaine felt compelled to hold onto it longer than was usually socially accepted. He let go.

"So what brings you to this park bench?" Kurt asked, his hands back in his coat pockets.

Blaine sighed.

"Would it be too dramatic to say life?"

Kurt chuckled.

"I have seen a lot of drama in my days and that is definitely not even on the scale."

Blaine smiled weakly.

"Just getting out of my apartment for a while."

Kurt hummed and nodded. Silence fell between them, only broken by the noises of the park around them.

"How do you find time to come out here every day?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence. Kurt didn't seem surprised by the question, or he was just good at hiding it.

"It's great being your own boss." He replied simply. Blaine nodded.

"I wish I had more time sometimes. Other times I wish I had none at all."

"Deep."

Blaine snorted.

"Hardly. Just a guy who doesn't know what he's doing." He said ruefully, fiddling with the sleeve on his cup.

"Isn't that everyone? We just pretend to know what we're doing so no-one can tell that we're actually just grasping at straws, hoping we get the right ones."

Blaine turned to Kurt with an amused smile.

"Deep."

Kurt shrugged.

"Couldn't have you thinking you were th only philosophical one."

Blaine smiled.

"Of course not."

They were silent for a while again.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, I have used up my scheduled time for sitting in a nice park, avoiding work but if you want to talk about more philosophical issues we face in our lives today, give me a call... or text." Kurt pulled a business card out of his wallet to hand to Blaine.

"I will. And thank you, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged.

"I was really only using you as an opportunity to get rid of that coffee." He said with a wink before turning to leave.

Life seemed a bit more manageable now.


End file.
